Long-case clocks and tall-case clocks are historically known as floor clocks, and are commonly referred to as grandfather clocks by general consumers and horologists alike. “Grandmother clocks” are also floor clocks, but are typically shorter than 77″ and are often made in a cherry finish. “Granddaughter clocks” are an even shorter member of the grandfather clock family.
Long-case clocks were first produced circa 1660 in England, driven by the 1657 invention of the long pendulum that required a long case. Thus, the pendulum that created a breakthrough in time keeping accuracy also introduced a new and unique form of furniture. The earliest long-case clocks were made in London for royalty or nobility, and these early clocks were both esthetically pleasing and horologically desirable. Each long-case clock component typically holds reliable indicia of the era in which the clock was originally designed to be as appealing as possible to its initial owner, in accord with the trends for the furniture, fabrics, porcelains and silver of that time. Fine clocks crafted by the most noted makers from 1660–1730 are now around 300 years old, and clocks made by early pioneers such as Tompion and Knibb commonly sell today for well over $500,000.
Over time, the production of long-case clocks expanded, and such clocks became more widely available as manufacturers found ways to reduce the cost of long-case clocks to meet a wider market. Today, younger clocks typically have lower prices than their older counterparts. Still, grandfather clocks are expensive furnishings and are often referred to as an “investment piece” or an “heirloom” piece.
Grandfather clock cabinets are crafted from fine hardwoods with a variety of finishes and veneers including oak (Yorkshire and Golden), cherry (heirloom, Merlot, Shaker, Windsor, Americana, Hampton), mahogany, walnut, carved shell overlays, glossy lacquers, antiqued, satin and metallic finishes. The clock faces can be metal-cast, pressed, carved or otherwise formed from a variety of materials and decorated with embellishments, while clock hardware, pendulums, and other essential components are made from brass, nickel and other suitable metals. Despite the fact that the costs of grandfather clocks have fallen such that they are no longer reserved solely for an elite noble class, long-case clocks typically cost between $700 and $10,000, with an average cost of about $3000.
One available option is to purchase a grandfather clock kit that includes all the parts from which the owner can assemble a long-case clock. The kits are designed for all levels of skill, from sets of plans that merely contain detailed descriptions of how to make a clock from scratch to kits that include all of the pieces required for complete assembly, including pre-cut moldings and glass, and that usually only require a screwdriver or wood glue to complete. Even the kits designed for the less skilled hobbyist include an extensive number of parts, however, and the kits can be contained in as many as five or six separate cartons. Further, while some grandfather clock kits offer a more affordable alternative to pre-assembled long-case clocks, many kits can cost as much as, or even more than, pre-assembled long-case clocks themselves. For example, while some grandfather clock kits cost as little as $500, others can cost as much as $2500.
Grandfather clocks typically measure between 78 and 95 inches tall, 15–40 inches wide and 10–15 inches deep. The size, substantial weight, and relative delicacy of the horological components (i.e., working clock parts) limit the ability to rearrange grandfather clocks. Once the clock is positioned in a room, it is difficult to reposition. Moreover, most people find it desirable for the design elements of the clock to harmonize with the style and design elements of the room in which it is featured. If an owner intends to refurbish a room while retaining the presence and position of the clock, the design elements of the clock may play a greater role in, or even dictate, the room redesign scheme.
That is, while the style and classic beauty of grandfather clocks are indeed timeless, today's decorating and interior design trends demand more flexibility, even from the design elements themselves. While sofas or chairs can be reupholstered and tables refinished, however, an heirloom piece like a long-case grandfather clock is designed to remain unchanged by the trends of time. Yet a long-case clock can still be a stunning design element even among the trendiest of contemporary styles.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an adaptable, affordable horological design element that could be featured in a room in the same manner as a traditional long-case clock, but which could also be easily moved to a different location within a room or to another room. It would be desirable to provide a wall clock having the appearance of a free-standing long-case clock, that has adaptable features that allow owners to change the overall appearance of the clock based on their personal design needs, and that offers the interchangeable design flexibility of providing timeless elegance or trendy style. It would also be desirable to provide a clock that could be assembled or disassembled from few pieces in a few quick and easy steps for storage, transport, sales presentation or shipping purposes. Further, it would be desirable to provide an interchangeable clock having the appearance of a free-standing floor clock that is available as a kit including one, two or more different design element options. It would also be desirable to provide other accessory kits to offer extended design options beyond the basic kit selections.